kurio tsubas high school
by Neko-uno
Summary: there is a school no one would mess with or dare to fight. but there is one who they will obey because she is stronger than everbody in the whole school combined. but when sasuke and mio falls in love their is a legend that after an a akiyama women gives birth they die. will sasuke be able to save mio or will she die and he needs help from her granparents risa and dark.


Kuroi tsubasa high school

Their is a school no one would mess with or go near. they get to do whatever they and they don't even hesitate to cut and the fight other schools and even their own teachers class or even cut school but their is one who is the strongest she is stronger than everyone combined in the whole school they do whatever she tells and they does not dare fight her people call her 'oji kosai'(in english it means princess iris) the only people who tried to fight her ended up in the hospital or never came to school

"So this is kuroi tsubasa high school"sakura said

"The school for trouble school" sasuke said

"Why did we come here again"ino said

"Because we tsunade-sama said that we are good we can influence them"hinata said

"So troublesome-" shikamaru was saying and heard cheering sound they ran to find out and they saw a boy bullying a girl with red hair and glasses

Then ino and sakura stepped up and said "let her go she didn't do anything to you"

"This has nothing to do with you" the boy said and walked up to them

"Is something wrong" mio said she was wearing a light pink shirt with a yellow butterfly in the middle and a blue jacket that was left open and black jeans the boy said nothing

Then mio said "if nothing is wrong move"

Then everybody went to their own business cut school or go to class

Mio walked passed the group and into the school and to class while the group went to the principal office and got their schedules and they all have the same classes and when they get there they meet the teachers and the teacher tells them to introduce themselves and everybody but mio laughs at them because they were wearing a uniform for the girl it was a sailor type top a ribbon on it and blue skirt, white socks up to their knees and black shoes and for the boys it was a blue blazer and a white shirt inside and a blue pants

Then the teacher said "'class we are going to get in groups for a art project and after that we are going to visit kyoto" then she said "the groups are the new students and mio" and she keeps going on

Then the bell rings and mio gets up and walks out of the classroom and the group follows her to the rooftop

Then while the group was following her everybody was staring at her when they reach the rooftop they burst through the door and see's mio eating a large bento it was filled with fish,sweats,meat,vegetables,and rice,chopsticks,and water

"Um we were just leaving" naruto said

"No you can stay" mio said

"Okay so we're wondering where we should do the project" ino said

"My house after school" mio said finishing her food

"Okay" they all said

Then mio got up throwed the bento away and went to the top and laid down the rest knew she was going to sleep so they left her

After school the group and mio went to mio's house

They were all shocked when they saw the house it was huge a two-story building the house was painted white and the roof was blue and their was a large garden,15 bedrooms,10 bathrooms,2 swimming pool,1 huge hot tuba,bowling alley,a theater,3 instrument rooms,1 gym and another large one,2 basketball court,4 tennis court,a baseball field,a huge kitchen

"Wow this house is huge"they all said

"Thanks"mio said and when the entered the house there was two straight line of maids and butler and they said "welcome home mio-sama"

Then they took her bag to her room and she said "let's go to my room" we nodded and followed her up the marble stairs the stair was so pretty when they were walking they saw five guys and mio said "these are my brothers" we were so shocked to hear that the band nightmare was mio's brother

The first one had dark blue hair and icy blue eyes and white skin and he said "i am rei akiyama and i am 17 years old"

The second when had red fiery hair and red crimson eyes "i am hikaru akiyama rei's twin i am also 17years old"

The third had black hair and brown eyes and said "i am kai akiyama and i am 16 years old"

The fourth had blonde hair and blue eyes and said "i am akihito akiyama"

The fifth one had brown eyes and brown hair "my name is key akiyama"

Then the boys went to work while the group went to mio's room there were posters in her room of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and an another girl with reddish-brown hair with red eyes

mio's room was large the floor was made of marble and white eyes and there was a huge closet filled with thousands of clothes and shoes, there was a white fluffy king-sized bed and a table it had flowers on the middle

Then sakura thought 'that women on the isn't that the legendary international model,singer,and actress' risa harada. then sakura asks "mio is who is that"

Then mio looks at the picture first then at me and says "that is my grandma risa harada"

"Wow awesome"ino says

"Let's start the project what do you want to do" ino says again

"How about we make a painting of risa harada" sakura says

"Sure" they said (but don't get them wrong they just wanted to that because they had no other idea)

**1 week later**

"So class i am interested to see what you did" couple were of animals,famous people(don't get them wrong even though they are bad they are good athletes and artist and other things)

So mio and her group had a drawing of a sakura tree and the petals were flowing in the air and there was a girl and boy the boy had violet(purple) deep and violet dark hair while the girl had brown long hair,peach skin,and brown eyes(guess who it is)

"Okay mio and your group come to my school after school" the teacher said

They just nodded and after school they went to the teacher class

And the teacher said "mio and your group's project is going to me a museum"

And ino and sakura said "awsome"

Then shikamaru said "troublesome"

Then sasuke said "can we go"

The teacher said "yeah"

The next day in class the teacher said "the partners for the trip to kyoto will be hinata and naruto,ino and shikamaru,kiba and sakura, and mio and sasuke and blah and blah, blah and blah, blah and blah, blah and blah"

After hearing that some of the kids said "why do i have to be with that whore" or "why do i have to be with that bastard" or "noooooooooooo"

Then the teacher yelled "shut up"

And everyone stared at her and the teacher said "you can't change your partners"

After school sakura and ino said "mio can we stay at your house after we finished packing"

"sure "mio said

After school the group went to mio's house then they started watching a movie and mio got up and walked

And ino said "where are you going mio"

Mio said "to the store to buy snacks for tomorrow"

Then she went downstairs and out of the door and walks to the store

She brought a lot of bento,chips,sweets, and pop,water then she bought it and walked to her house suddenly she saw sasuke when she walked to him she saw a couple of boys from other school's

"What are you doing" mio ask

"None of your business girly" guy 1 said

While the guy 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 said "wow she is beautiful"

Then mio looks at sasuke. Sasuke face and hands were covered in bruises

"You are going to pay" mio says to them

The guy 1 says "oh really does girly want to fight"

Then mio kicks guy 1 on his face while the other guys said "i remember her she is kurio tsubasa's oji kosai" then all of their faces went scared

After 10 minutes she beat the bloody hell out of them

Then when she walks up to sasuke (p.s he is in conscious) then she suddenly trips over one of the guy and suddenly her face smushed together and their lips touched as soon as that happen she got up her face was red as a tomato. Then she carries him on her back while carrying in her hand

(She could easily carry him). When she got home couple of maids came and took him to a room and treated his injuries then the group came and said "is he okay"

"Yeah" mio says

Then then they watch movies,plays game then mio says "who wants dinner"

Everybody says "me"

then mio went to the kitchen and cooked chicken,sweets,fish,vegetables,ramen noodles,cinnamon buns, and tomato soup and more

Then everybody came in the kitchen and started eating and naruto said "you should give some tomato soup to sasuke"

Then mio finished eating and went upstairs and fed sasuke

Then sasuke said "thanks"

Then she smiled at sasuke and said "no problem"

Then she walked out of the room then sasuke walked out of the room to someone else room and slept on the bed (p.s it is mio's bedroom)

Then when mio came into her room and saw sasuke was sleeping in her bed she played with his hair for a couple of minutes then went to sleep in another room.

It was finally morning and mio was cooking eggs,bacon,waffles,pancake, and orange juice

Mio wear a yellow sundress and her on a ponytail on the right side

Sakura wear a pink cherry blossom dress with her hair on a ponytail

Ino wear a red rose dress with her hair curly

While hinata wear a sky blue dress and her hair was in a ponytail on the left

They boys wear shirts and pants

When they got to school everyone stared at mio(why you ask because everyone knows she is the beautiful and prettiest in school)

They get in the bus on the whole trip to kyoto mio does not look or speak at sasuke because because she remembers what happened last night

Then sasuke noticed that mio was red and said "are you okay your face is red"

Then mio says "yeah i am fine"

"Can you pass me a bottle of water" sasuke says

"Okay" mio says while she was looking for a bottle of water in her bag

"Here"mio says while she hands him the water their hand touch

Then mio drops the water on sasuke's foot

"I am sorry"mio says

"It's okay"sasuke says trying to smile and not show his pain in his face but he can't hide it from mio

Then mio hears whispers saying "i thought i would never see the day that oji kosai blush" or "oh mio and sasuke are getting closer and closer"

Mio ignored what they whispered like it was nothing

Then hours went by and the finally arrived in kyoto it was night when they arrived in kyoto

When they got out of the bus they went to a hotel it was large and blah,blah,blah,blah,blah

The next day the teacher let them do whatever so mio and the group went to visit mio's grandma

When they got there they saw a large,huge japanese style house the house had a huge garden and backyard.

When they went inside a lady with peach hair and brown eyes and brown hair and a man with purple or violet hair and violet eyes walked to mio and hugged her and she hugged them

"Welcome back mio"the lady and the man said

"It's good to be back grandpa and grandma"mio said to them

Then the group thought 'grandpa and grandma but they don't look like their are over 20'

Then we talked more and the lady said "mio there is going to be a festival tomorrow"

"That's great i wanna go" mio said

Then the lady said "okay we can go to a store and buy a yukata for all of you" she said and smiles

"Okay let's go"mio says and we go outside and see a limo outside and we all get in and go

When we got there we weren't in a store but a designing studio then a lady with blonde hair and blue eyes and she took our measurements and asked us questions than she said that the yukata will come tomorrow

Then we went to get ice cream and explore the town and the day went by in a flash

The next day we were all ready for the festival

Risa wear a purple yukata with a gold and red slash and the yukata was covered with flowers and her hair was in a long pin and her hair was in a bun

Sakura wear a yellow yukata a pink slash and sakura blossoms on the yukata and her hair was also on a bun with a flower on her hair

Hinata wear a black yukata with a white slash, and lilies and irises covered the yukata and her hair was left open with a iris on her hair

Ino wear a light purple yukata a blue slash and blue flowers covered the yukata and her hair in a ponytail and a purple flower on her hair

Mio wear a white yukata with sakura blossoms on them and a red slash and her hair was on a ponytail on her right and a lily flower on her hair

The all of the boys and dark wear a blue dark yukata with a black slash

When they got to the festivals alot of people were their and they asked for dark and risa autograph(p.s they are famous)

While that was happening sasuke grabed mio; hand to escape he ran and she ran behind him and they went up the hill

And sasuke said "you are really beautifull"

Mio blushed red and said "thank you"

Then sasuke said "are you okay you are re-" he tripped on a stone and his face and mio's were sumshed together and there lips were together

That is it for now bye find out what happens next as soon i update


End file.
